


There was once an Angel...

by 5HINeeforever



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5HINeeforever/pseuds/5HINeeforever
Summary: There was once an angel who was born without his wings. Yet, he was brought into a world that did not understand him, accept him, nor deserve him





	There was once an Angel...

**Author's Note:**

> This... this was difficult to help write and edit. My younger sister initially began this as a school piece after being inspired by a poem written and dedicated to our angel, may he rest in peace. As much as it hurt to write, and still hurts to post, we found a small amount of comfort in these words, and although we're not writers, and we don't really know our way with words, we are hoping that maybe it'll bring comfort to others.

There was once an angel who was born without his wings. Yet, he was brought into a world that did not understand him, accept him, nor deserve him. The angel did all he could to be happy in this mortal -cruel- world, but no matter what he did or how hard he tried, no one could take away the loneliness and pain this angel had in his heart. The only way that he would relieve his pain, even if briefly, was by helping others smile and love. The angel did not live for himself but for us. However, there was something that loved him, inspired him; his muse. The angel’s muse did everything they could to make him smile, and let go of the pain the angel had in his heart. And even though the muse did their best, the hurt would always come back soon enough. Although the angel’s heart could not smile, he ensured that everyone else’s around him would. Because of this very reason, the angel was loved by many, especially by his muse, who could see through and appreciate the angel’s efforts.

For a long time, the angel could not understand why he felt the way he did. He was loved, wasn’t he? His brain could understand it, but unfortunately, his heart could never feel it. As a true angel, he never hid his feelings, his muse and those who loved him knew of his pain, even as they were not all always aware of the depth. He did not want them to hurt, yet they hurt as they tried to help, and too late they realized that it was not enough. The angel was never meant for this world and he never would be. He was an angel and angels needed their wings so that they could fly. 

............................................

.....................................................................

.................................................................................................

We miss him. I miss him. But… I realize that he is in a better place now. As much as it hurt, and still hurts that he made the decision to earn his wings, I try to find peace that the angel watches over his muse and the rest of us as he’s finally in the place he was meant to be in.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this loss is still difficult to digest, it's still too raw. I'm still having a very difficult time, especially when I'm alone. I jump from acceptance and peace back to shock and depression, but, I've realized that it's ok to not be ok, and it's also ok to be alright sometimes. I've found comfort in my family and friends (those who can understand at least), I hope you can all do the same. 
> 
> RIP, our angel, Kim Jonghyun


End file.
